thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Fuller
Max Fuller is a main character in Fuller House. He is portrayd by Elias Harger. Biography Max is D.J.'s second son, he seems to take after his Grandpa Danny. He takes tremendous pride in keeping his room tidy, his shirt tucked in and has already mastered the art of hospital corners. Max looks up to his older brother and is constantly seeking his approval. Season 1 [[Our Very First Show, Again|'Our Very First Show, Again']] - Stephanie brings Jackson and Max the hottest dance hits from the clubs of London, but deemed as inappropriate by D.J., she has to take them back. Max announces he already knows all the bad words "Darn, booger and Donald Trump". At the going away party for Danny, Jesse and Joey, Max cleans at what Danny says is housekeeping level. After the party it is Jackson's job to take out the trash, but he gets Max to do it for him. When Ramona walks in she enquires to why Max is doing Jackson's job for him. Jackson told Max that he implanted a tiny explosive in Max's brain that he could detonate at any moment. Ramona gets Jackson to admit to Max that he lied about the implant. The next day, Steve arrives with Comet Jr. Jr., she is in labour and having trouble delivering her puppies. Max is really excited and wants one of the puppies. In the backyard D.J. delivers the puppies and Max reminds her that she promised he could have a puppy. D.J. tells him they make a mess but Max has the answer for that, Danny taught him how to get out even the suborn of stains. Since Stephanie will now be moving in with them in the house, D.J. gives into Max and lets him have a puppy. After Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky leave, Tommy fusses in his playpen again so D.J. and Stephanie along with Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max sing Meet the Flintstones to Tommy. Moving Day - Max jumps on a sleeping Stephanie for Sunday brunch and finds out she is not a morning person. After it's apparent that Kimmy and Ramona are moving in, Max is happy that there will be more people who can drive him around. D.J. does some rearranging and room swapping so (almost) everyone is happy. After letting Ramona take Jackson's room, she bakes him a chocolate cake to tell him he will be moving in with Max, into the room which used to be her's and Stephanie's. Jackson tries to get Max - who is currently in Michelle's old room - to stay in his room and live with their baby brother, Tommy, but Tommy has stinky diapers, Max's says he can't stay in a "stinkatorium". D.J. calls a family meeting to discuss respect, compromise and honesty, and they end with a group hug. Funner House - When Stephanie and Kimmy decide to take D.J. on a girls' night out, they get Joey to look after the kids. All the kids want to do is play on their electronic devices, in their rooms. Joey locks away their electronic devices in a drawer. Joey has brought along the 'Gladstone Gallery of Wacky Weapons' which include Super Soakers, SILLY STRING, Slime Rifles, and a Toilet Paper Leaf Blower Gun. After Jackson and Ramona are given a can of SILLY STRING each and start spraying each other, Max is feeling left out and wants some too, so they both spray him which is not what he meant. Joey gives Max a can and he enjoys making a mess, he believes he has a dark side. The kids continue to slime each other and Joey continues to get each of them. Jackson, Ramona and Max come to a decision to work together as a team against Joey. They set up a bucket of slime above the front door. Instead of getting Joey they end up slimming D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy as they walk through the front door returning from their night out. As Joey is leaving, Max calls him back for a hug and the kids finally get Joey with Slime Rifles. The Not-So-Great Escape - Max is dressed up in a suit, he's excited because "It's puppy day!" D.J. takes Max to the clinic to pick out which one of Comet Jr. Jr.'s puppies he wants. He slaps baloney over his face before heading to the exam room with the 6 puppies. He has a hard time choosing which puppy his wants to keep. When a passerby lets loose a skunk in the clinic it sprays Stephanie, Tommy, Max and the puppies. D.J. comes back to find them all bathing in tomato soup. She takes a photo to post on Facebook of Stephanie holding onto Tommy in one barrel while Max is in the other and the puppies in tubs on the floor. Max introduces his new dog Cosmo T.D. Fuller to the rest of the family. Mad Max - Stephanie listens to Max practice (badly) for his school recital, he plays Old MacDonald on the trombone. Max tells Stephanie he's scared so she makes him feel better by offering him, her 'super-magic' scarf. Max freaks out when Jackson tells him that Stephanie has gone away, and he realises that she has taken his 'super-magic' scarf with her. Max is nervous about having to perform at his school recital, so Jackson tells him to picture the audience in their underwear. Max practices in front of Cosmo wearing a pair of Max's underpants. At Max's recital, D.J. calls Stephanie while she is on stage at Coachella so Stephanie puts Max playing the trombone live via her phone, Max just played Coachella, he shouldn't be nervous about his school recital anymore. The Legend of El Explosivo - Max is excited that Stephanie has gotten everyone tickets to see his favourite wrestler King Jaguarito, in the Lucha Kaboom at the Riviera. Max likes King Jaguarito because he is small like him. At Bobby's house, Jackson and Bobby pad-up Max and proceed to hit him with baseball bats. Jackson then climbs on top of the shed and just as D.J. arrives, Jackson jumps on Max. Stephanie gets Max an official King Jaguarito costume complete with club that they pimped out. At Riviera Max wins the King Jaguarito costume contest, and gives his club to King Jaguarito to use. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party - Max is toilet training Cosmo, getting him to go outside or use a potty. When the power goes out Max sits with Cosmo in the dark in the living room thinking it could be the zombie apocalypse. Max questions D.J. when she comes downstairs wondering if she or Tommy are zombies. When Max sees Jackson dance D.J. tells him Jackson could be part zombie. After Ramona's party Max sees Kimmy and Fernando kiss from Cosmo's dog house. They ask him to keep their kissing a secret from Ramona, Max is terrible at keeping secrets. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks - After Cosmo chews up the couch, Jackson teaches Max how to lie. Max puts the blame on Tommy when D.J. accuses Cosmo of chewing up the couch with no evidence. Max tries to get Cosmo to do tricks for his friends, but Cosmo just lies down. When Taylor starts bragging about his dog and his dad, Max lies about being able to ride in a firetruck any time he wants. Taylor who knows Max is lying, suggest Max bring a firetruck to his birthday party the following day. After Max asks for Jackson's help, Danny takes Jackson and Max to the fire station to ask about riding on a firetruck, but Chief Mulrooney tells them they don't give out rides to anyone who wants one. Danny pulls some strings to get Chief Mulrooney on Wake Up, San Francisco.'' Kyle takes Max to Taylor's birthday party on a firetruck and everyone at the party gets to ride on it. 'War of the Roses' - Max finds Jackson's note to Lola and a container of red M&M's (and 1 red skittle). Max reads the note that says "I really like you. Wanna hang out with me Saturday? Check YES or NO". Max checks YES and eats all the candy. As Max tears through the living room on a sugar high he sees Kimmy and Fernando kissing. Ramona and Lola invite Jackson and Max to come with them and 12 of their friends to Sephora and hang out on Saturday. Max takes a box of items that Cosmo was hoarding under Max's bed into the living room. D.J. finds the note that came with the roses but the senders name has been chewed off, and Stephanie finds Harry's wedding invitation. 'A Giant Leap' - Max wants to catch a foul ball at the baseball game so he has something for Monday's ''Show and Tell at school. When a ball comes right towards Max, a man sitting behind him catches it. After security lets Stephanie, Kimmy and Ramona go outside the stadium, Jackson is listening to the game and hears that Hunter Pence has just it a home run and the ball is coming their way, Max catches the ball. Partnerships in the Night - Jackson and Ramona take D.J.'s laptop so they can bypass the parental lock and watch any R-rated movie without a parent or guardian. When the computer gets a virus, Jackson and Ramona need $100 so D.J. doesn't find out they took her computer. Jackson has $20 and Ramona has $30, that leaves $50 they need to borrow from The First Bank of Max. After Max loans them the $50 they need Jackson and Ramona have to pay interest in Max, in other words be his slaves. After the musical dance number the Dr. Fred Harmon's Indian themed retirement party, Max is feeling generous and lets Jackson and Ramona out of being their slaves, but they still have to pay back the $50. Save the Dates - After watching Jackson beat Max again at Jenga, Stephanie tells Jackson she's knows what it's like to be the younger sibling always being beaten by the older sibling and Jackson should let Max win. After Jackson let's Max win, Max so excited he takes his shirt off. When Max leaves the room Stephanie tells Jackson it was good of him to let Max win and Max overhears and gets upset. Stephanie finds Max hiding with Cosmo in the dog house. She tells him one day he'll catch up to Jackson but until then he has a little brother of his own he can beat at games. Max plays Jenga with Tommy and let's Tommy win. Love is in the Air - While Ramona is helping Kimmy get ready for the ceremony, Jackson comes in and tells Kimmy that Max is upset that she and Ramona will be leaving. Kimmy talks to Max and gives him a job as 'Lord of the Wedding Rings' and Max wants Tommy to be his sidekick 'Tomwise Gamgee' Season 2 Welcome Back - Max had a boring summer, he taught Cosmo how to roll over. School doesn't start until Monday but Max already has homework. He works on his 3rd grade project "One Kid Can Make a Difference". After reading about global warming, pollution and climate change Max gets depressed and wonders with the world falling apart how can one kid or anyone for that matter make a difference. Max announces he will find a way to make a difference. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy and Fernando have a group hug. Mom Interference - Max has decided that he is going to save natural resources and respect animal friends by becoming a vegetarian for his "One Kid Can Make a Difference" project. Max takes some bacon from Fernando not knowing it is made from pigs. When he is told Max says goodbye to bacon. After Max brings Cosmo back inside from doing his business in the yard, Fernando offers Max some of his bacon wrapped bacon flavoured bacon served on a bed on bacon appetisers but Max stays firm that he is still a vegetarian. So Fernando gives a bacon appetiser to Cosmo to eat. Max gets Cosmo to lick his face then Max wipes his hand down his cheek and smells the bacon flavour. The next day Fernando gives Tommy his first haircut as a thank you to D.J. for letting him stay. Fernando warns D.J. that sometimes the child cries. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max grab their phones and take photos/videos of Tommy's first haircut, and all start to cry except Tommy. Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss - Max and Cosmo walk in on Ramona and Bobby kissing and exclaims yuck! Ramona tells Max that they don't even like each other. Max lets Cosmo know that when he kisses him it means that he loves him. Max is still trying to work out what he can do for his "One Kid Can Make a Difference" project. He recycles his dirty bathwater complete with soap bubbles, to water the plants around the house. Ramona asks Max to help her decide what she should wear on her date. Max is a little confused he thought Ramona didn't like Bobby, she says she changed her mind. Max tells Ramona to always dress to match your snacks in case of spillage. Max helps Ramona pick her shoes, something in a chunky heal. While Max is in his room tickling Tommy and Cosmo on his bed there is a knock at the window, it's Ramona wanting to hide from her parents. When Ramona gets upset and runs upstairs, Max fills in everyone with what he knows. Curse of Tanner Manor - It's Halloween and Max tells D.J. that they are the neighbourhood joke and that Taylor posted on his blog that they have the lamest Halloween house in town, D.J. decides to throw Max a spooky Halloween party for him and his friends that will impress Taylor. When Jackson tells Max that Max is dressed as the Mama bear with a big pink bow behind him, D.J. tells Max he is the bear that supports breast cancer research. At the Halloween party Max tells D.J. the party is not spooky and Taylor is not impressed, she gets Stephanie and Jimmy to invite some of their new friends they met working at Mighty Mountain to make the party scary. The lights starts flickering and the monsters come out, scaring all the kids. Stephanie and Jimmy lift the top off a platter to reveal Max's head, they pretend to eat his brains and Taylor runs away screaming for his mommy. Doggy Daddy - Max finally decides what he wants to do for his "One Kid Can Make a Difference" project; a sustainable farm. Fernando takes him to the chicken store and gets Max four chickens. He has named the one with a big beak Danny, the one with Elvis hair Jesse, the goofy one Joey and the female Becky. After he puts them in their pen in the backyard he introduces the to Cosmo and throws him a corn cob to fetch. Cosmo takes the corn cob inside and D.J. witnesses Cosmo swallow it whole and has to take him to the pet clinic. Max takes Jackson along as his emotional support animal. Jackson and Max wait in the waiting room at the pet clinic while D.J. and Matt operate of Cosmo. After the operation Max comes in and tells D.J. he doesn't deserve to be Cosmo's Doggy Daddy anymore and she should look after him from now on. D.J. tells Max he did what he did out of love and Max gives himself a second chance. Matt lift's Max up so he can give Cosmo a kiss. Max, D.J., Jackson and Cosmo arrive home and Max wants to celebrate Cosmo being alright by having chocolate ice cream, D.J. lets Max know chocolate is poisonous for dogs. [[Fuller Thanksgiving|'Fuller Thanksgiving']] - It's Thanksgiving and it's going to be a very full house. Max blares Fanfare on his trombone to announce when someone arrives. After he announces Danny has arrived Stephanie let's everyone know not to tell him she's dating Jimmy Gibbler and Max tells him she is dating Kimmy's brother Jimmy Gobbler. Lewis and Jerry have Jackson and Max tied to a chair in their room they fire balls and tip dirty laundry over them. Not wanting to sleep in the same room with the boys, Max along with Jackson and Ramona go downstairs to sleep on the inflatable bed with D.J. and Stephanie. The Gladstone Four jump on D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Max and Ramona as they are about to go to sleep, and deflate the bed. The next day D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner while Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Nicky, Alex, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. By the time everyone arrives home they're 90 minutes late for the family photo. D.J. tries to take the family photo in the living room but no one will stay still. Max sits at the kids Thanksgiving table with Nicky, Alex, Jackson, Ramona, Phyllis, Lewis, Joan, Jerry, and Tommy. D.J gets everyone to hold hands as they give thanks. Then she invites everyone to grab their food. Girl Talk - After Max lets his chickens be free range they ruin his sustainable farm, Fernando doesn't let Max give up. He gives Max his magic potion with his secret ingredient, the tears of a unicorn. Fernando tells Max it will only work if you believe. Max really believes. The next day after Max takes Cosmo outside, he sees that all his crops have grown back overnight. D.J. thanks Fernando for replanting Max's crops which must have taken him all night to do. A Tangled Web - Max practices his "One Kid Can Make a Difference" speech in front of D.J. and Fernando. D.J. tells Max it's not about winning it's about doing his best. Larry arrives with Taylor to scout out the venue where the projects will be presented and gets in competition with D.J. over who's project will win. D.J. wants to beat Larry and Taylor so much she gets obsessed and takes over Max's speech, rewriting it so it is more showbiz and less like an 8 year old wrote it. The projects are being presented in the backyard at the Tanner house. After D.J. does a special musical introduction complete with fire Max presents his speech. Max introduces his chicken's to his class and they all do the chicken dance. After Spot gets loose he ends up on Max's head and Just as D.J. is about to whack it, Jackson and Ramona yell for her to stop. Max runs inside and D.J. completes his speech with the big finish. After he returns back outside Max is awarded a second place ribbons for participation along with the rest of the class. Max explains to D.J. he believes he could have won if she let him do his speech the way he wanted, by himself. D.J. admits to getting carried away and apologises. Glazed and Confused - Joey arrives to babysit while D.J.and Matt go away together for the weekend. The donuts make Jackson, Ramona, Max, Joey and D.J. sick and Matt looks after them. D.J. watches as Matt comforts Jackson and Max then brings Tommy and Cosmo into the bed with them. New Kids in the House - It's D.J.'s 39th birthday and Max helps Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando and Jackson set up decorations in the kitchen for D.J.'s surprise party. Jackson, Ramona, Max and Tommy give D.J. a jewellery box. Max has hidden the key like in a Hallmark movie he saw starring Dean Cain and the delightful Lori Loughlin. D.J. finds the key Max hid when she takes a bite out of a cupcake. DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion - Stephanie announces Max the 3rd grade superstar who has received 'Student of the Month' for the 8th time. Stephanie gets D.J.'s credit card so she can throw the kids a pizza party. Max reveals how Jackson went from a C student to an A student overnight by finding the original report card still in the printer-scanner-copier. Max hands the report to Stephanie and Jackson runs off to his room. Nutcrackers - It's December 23rd and Kimmy arrives home early with D.J. as Jimmy and Stephanie are trying to take a surprise family Christmas photo for her of Jackson, Max, Tommy, and Cosmo with Fernando dressed as Santa. When Steve and CJ arrive with CJ's daughter Rose, D.J. sets up a play-date for Rose and Max for the following day. Max stares at Rose unable to speak he thinks he's looking at an angel. Christmas Eve. On their play-date Max shows Rose his dinosaur collection. Max and Rose mimic the flying scene from their favourite movie Titanic. Max gives Rose D.J.'s old necklace that he found in a box under his mom's bed labelled D.J. and Steve Forever. Max asks Rose to accompany him to the ballet that Ramona is appearing in called The Nutcracker and Rose delightfully accepts. Max and Rose announce to D.J., Steve and CJ that they are in love. At the ballet, Max and Rose sit together and Max pulls the old fake yawn trick so he can put his arm around her. Christmas Day. Rose gives Max a toy brontosaurus for Christmas. Happy New Year, Baby - It's New Years Eve and Jackson, Ramona, Lola and Bobby get together for a New Years eve party, that they must include Max in. They send Max to the kitchen to gets snacks. When he comes back Jackson and his friends trick Max with the Netflix fake countdown to midnight at 9:30, and send him to bed in Tommy's room. After Rose wakes Max up, Max and Rose work to get revenge on Jackson, Ramona, Lola, and Bobby by tying a rope to the door knobs of both Jackson and Ramona's rooms. Locking Jackson and Bobby in one room and Ramona and Lola in the other. D.J. realises what is going on and lets everyone out. Max goes to Danny, Jesse and Joey for advise on how to deal with his annoying older brother. At the party Max apologises to Jackson. Max and Rose kiss at midnight to ring in the New Year. Season 3a Best Summer Ever - It's the first day of summer and Max starts the summer off with a musical dream about having the 'Best Summer Ever', and gets the song stuck in his head. When Fernando announces he is moving out Max doesn't know how to feel. He never wanted Fernando to move but he thinks he needs his nemesis. Break a Leg - Max is having a pool party in his backyard with Rose and Tommy. When Rose notices the water is warm she and Max jump out knowing that Tommy is the one who made it warm. Taylor turns up and tells Max that Rose was his first girlfriend. While there Taylor brags about having a new above ground swimming pool not a baby pool with an actual baby in it. The next day Max rents the Aqua Bounce 3000 with his birthday money and invites Taylor over to see it. Rose makes his and her hand turkeys for Max and herself and makes sure Taylor knows it, by showing them to Max in front of Taylor. When Fernando doesn't move into his place as expected Max, Ramona, Jackson and Rose use their water pistols against him. Declarations of Independence - It's the 4th of July and Max wants to impress Rose with a little of his own version of fireworks. But it blows up in is face when Max wants Rose to drop Mentos in bottles of cola, she does it early and stands back as Max gets soaked. Rose laughs at Max for a long time. Max and Rose pair up for "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest", everyone fails to listen to the rules Danny has expressed on his 'clipboard of fun', and everybody gets extremely messy. Danny helps sort out Max and Rose's problem by getting them to talk about it to each other. Max is mad with Rose because she laughed at him. They make up and Rose suggests that they hold hands and skip around. D.J., Danny, Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Cosmo, Lola, Matt, Jimmy and Rose watch the fireworks from the backyard. My Little Hickey '- When Max finds Jackson's study group messing with what's his, he calls for D.J. to help get the Goon Squad out. 'Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting - While D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy are at dinner at The Gibbler House, Jesse must stay home and look after not only Pamela but also Jackson, Max, Ramona and Tommy. Sharing a room is driving Jackson and Max nuts. Max builds an enchanted dinosaur village all over Jackson's bed, in retaliation Jackson pulls the blanket from under the toys and they end up on the floor. Max jumps on Jackson's back and Jesse comes to break them up. After Jackson falls asleep studying, Max builds a wall made out of giant Lego blocks around him. Jackson kicks them down and Jesse decides to separate them, he puts Jackson in with Tommy and Pamela. After Jackson takes a trip back to his old room and 'accidentally' wipes his nose on Uni, Max picks up a bottle of sauce from the beach and squirts him with it. Jackson picks up his own bottle of sauce from the table and squirts Max with it. Jackson, Max and Jesse chase each other around the kitchen making a mess.The girls arrive home to find the house in a wreck. After Jesse gets a talk from D.J. and Stephanie he talks to the boys. Jesse tells Jackson and Max they're not just brothers they are best friends, the boys reconcile. M-m-m-My Ramona - Max is having an existential crisis after Tommy destroys his beloved Uni. Max sits with his emotional support animal Cosmo when Stephanie decides to give Max Mr. Bear. Knowing Stephanie feels the same about Mr. Bear as he does about Uni, Max gives Mr. Bear back to Stephanie. Jimmy grabs Max and takes him to the backyard where there's something that will blow his mind: a real life unicorn! Max knows it is Ramona's new pony Buttercup with a horn attached to it's head. Stephanie patches Uni back together, stuffing her with an oven mitt and a Bon Jovi patch. Max, of course, loves the new Uni but ultimately realises that he was okay not having her for a day. Max decides Uni should live on the shelf in his room from now on, unless he really needs her. [[Say Yes to the Dress|'Say Yes to the Dress']] - When D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy conduct Max's bedtime routine, Rocki asks if Max is dying. Jackson refuses to give Max his goodnight kiss. The next day Max is cranky with Jackson because thanks to Jackson declining giving Max his goodnight kiss, Max only got 11 hours of sleep. Jimmy has set up Stephanie's very own red carpet event complete with Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando, Jackson, Matt, Max and Rocki as paparazzi. D.J. and Tommy join the others to watch 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. [[Maybe Baby|'Maybe Baby']] - Max has been learning to speak Japanese for their impending trip to Tokyo, he is also learning Swahili. When Max let's Cosmo out, Max hands Cosmo a bag to collect his own business in. When Joey arrives with his kids on their way to Disneyland, the boys tie-up and TP Max in the kitchen. The Gladstone Four sticky-tape Max to the back of his bedroom door as Jerry reads from Max's diary to his siblings. Max tries to scream for help but his mouth is taped too. In an effort to get revenge on the Gladstone Four, Ramona and Max swap the heads from a couple of their toys. But when they find out that they won't leave if they're in trouble, Ramona and Max admit to destroying their own toys. When Joey realises his kids were good he announces they're leaving and the Gladstones are going to Disneyland. Ramona and Max are just as happy because that means the Gladstone Four are leaving. Wedding or Not Here we Come - D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Matt and Steve are getting ready to go to Tokyo for five days. After Fernando explains to Max how he plans to get into first class and how good it is there, Max steals Fernando's plan. Max boards the plane early by lying about being an unattended minor. He gets into first class by telling the flight attendant that he doesn't have long to live. Max enjoys eating a bottomless supply of hot-fudge sundaes. Season 3b My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding - D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Steve and Matt arrive in Tokyo. D.J. tells everyone to take someones hand and stay close together as they cross Shibuya Crossing. When they reach the other side D.J. is not holding onto Max but a strange boy while Max is back across the street with the boys family. Matt retrieves Max. They all get in a cab and go to The New Otani, which is where they will be staying. At the Japanese restaurant. Rose tells Max that she wants to go to Hello Kitty Land instead of Samurai Town. Rose is so excited about going, after she begs him and tells him that he'll be her hero forever, Max reluctantly gives in to her. While watching Kimmy and Fernando fill in as the kabuki dancers, The Dragon scoffs at Americans so Max lies by saying he's Canadian. The next day. Fernando chaperones Max and Rose. They go on a boat ride, see the stage show and visit the gift shop. When it's time to leave, Fernando doesn't want to go. Troller Coaster - When Max wants to ride the Troller Coaster at Mighty Mountain Jackson measures Max, but when Jackson tells Max he is still too short, Max gels his hair straight up to make himself taller. Max begs D.J. to go to Mighty Mountain. D.J., Jackson and Max make it a mother-son bonding experience for the final day of summer. Max thinks Jackson is brave and needs him to go on the ride with him. After the ride Max retches and then announces he wants to ride it again. Fast Times at Bayview High - Max bakes cookies for Jackson and Ramona, and wants to know about their first day of High school. After Max tells Kimmy about Ramona's first day of High School, Kimmy and Max attend the school the next day at lunch and Kimmy challenges Chad to a dance battle. A Tommy Tale - While D.J. is busy with a home visit from Tommy's admissions interviewer to the prestigious preschool The Center of Discovery, Stephanie takes care of a sick Max. Max wants to go to school to present his project on Ancient Roman Empire. Max tries to sneak out of the house by bribing Stephanie with $20. Then Max tries climbing out his second story bedroom window and putting Cosmo in his bed wearing a wig but D.J. catches him. Stephanie helps Max gives his presentation to class from his bedroom via the iPad. Surrogate City - Max is disgusted at the state of his and Jackson's room. After Max screams for D.J. to do something about Jackson's messy room, D.J. explains to Jackson that as long as he lives under her roof he must live by her rules. Soul Sisters - When Max aim's to throw a basketball at Jackson in the house that hits Grandpa Danny's ancient mariner statute''. While Jackson and Ramona attempts to glue it back together before anyone notices, Max acts as the statute's head in a fake beard and top hat. Everyone who passes through the living room gets a strange feeling that there is something different. D.J. confronts Jackson, Ramona and Max with the 'mom stare' to find out what really happened to the ancient mariner statute. 'Happily Ever After' - When Ramona's Homecoming dance doesn't go according to plan, Dakota lets them borrow her party on one condition: Max be her date. [[Fullers in a Fog|'Fullers in a Fog']] - Max receives his bad news when Kimmy obtains a text from CJ stating Rose will not be attending the 30th Anniversary party that is being thrown. Max compares his relationship to the tragedy of Romeo + Juliet also to Bert and Ernie. 'Here Comes the Sun''' - Max is falling apart at the prospect of never seeing Rose socially again. Max dressed as MC Hammer attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Fernando, Rocki, Jackson, Ramona, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. Max is thrilled to see Rose. Trivia * Plays the trombone * Was valedictorian in second grade * His favourite movie is Titanic * Keeps a diary Galleries * Images featuring Max Fuller * Max Fuller Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Max Fuller Season 1 Image Gallery * Max Fuller Season 2 Image Gallery * Max Fuller Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fullers Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters